a supernatural world
by crimsontearsxoxo
Summary: when a members of the goblin family returns. gwendolyn has a chance to save her husband but a dark worlock is brewing up a storm putting up all that she holds dear at risk. her actions will have world changing consequences.   and of course.. THANKS AMY!


The cold winters night air blew the last remaining leaves out of Gwendolyn's hair. She drew in a deep breath and blew it out sharply as she surveyed the remains of the graveyard around her. The few stones that where still standing were defaced with spray-paint and pure heartlessness. She stood up stepping out of her crypt and surveyed her own plaque. She was disappointed to see that the new generation had defaced her stone too. Next she turned to her husbands crypt. Though he had a crypt he was not dead nor was he currently a member of the walking dead. I mean he was after all a vampire but one that was in eternal slumber.

Years ago her husband Gerard and herself were at war with a witch. Her name was melissa. She was in love with Gerard but his heart belonged to his wife. Gwendolyn and melissa fought for days over him. During the day when Gwendolyn had to rest her master Vanhelsing and Gerard would watch over her crypt as she slept. And when the sun was set the war would begin again. But one night melissa cast a curse and aimed it at Gwendolyn but Gerard wanting to prove his loyalty to Gwendolyn threw himself in front of her and the curse wrapped around him and left him in eternal slumber. Only a member of the ruthless goblin royalty could awake him. That wouldn't be too hard if all the royal family had not been burned alive in the Great Fire, some bodies were never found and myth has it that two people had escaped, but it had been hundreds of years since then. For this, now Gwendolyn will live the rest of eternity mourning over his still body. Melissa had escaped.

As Gwendolyn stood staring in sadness at Gerard's crypt a dull thud was herd two graves over. "Ow… fuck that hurt."

"vanhelsing! Mind your language! And you might want to try taking the lid off before trying to sit up? I swear every night you do that."

"yes well my dear. I do forget." chuckled vanhelsing. Gwendolyn walked over to Gerard's crypt and started brushing away leaves and rubbish from it. " I will find a way my love." vanhelsing stood outside his grave and watched her as she cried while tracing the letters on Gerard's plaque. Vanhelsing had created Gwendolyn two hundred years after he was created and announced vampire master. He meant for her to become his mate but when he saw how happy she was with Gerard he changed him too. Gwendolyn was much like a daughter to him. Even when he had loved her it still lacked that spark he had felt with Victoria his previous wife whom had been burned at the stake in 1806. He always found it ironic that for once they had caught a real vampire but killed her for thinking she was a witch, especially when she hated witches.

Vanhelsing stood and surveyed Gwendolyn's appearance. It had changed over the last few years. She had swapped the long gowns and capes for a simple but striking black and purple lace corset and skin tight pants. Her shoes went from strappy high heels to the knee high biker boots she now wore. Her black hair hung down the top half of her back. The gentle layers on top framing her pale face perfectly. What made him originally fall in love with her was her eyes, her eyes where the palest blue ever surrounded by a ring of black. Her skin too did not look much different from when she was alive. She had always been deathly pale but her skin now carried a bluish tint to it. Vanhelsing could see the little light from the street lamps out side the cemetery glint of the hilt of the knife she kept strapped to her upper arm, he also knew that she had two in her boots and one on her upper right hand thigh. He tried not to think about that one in case he got carried away.

Vanhelsing was so caught up with Gwendolyn that he didn't hear the twig snap to his left.

Gwendolyn took a knife from her boot and extended her fangs. Her eyes scoured the darkness in front of her. Suddenly her knives flew from her hand and landed on top of her crypt. "Those wont work on me dear." Vanhelsing stood in awe at the girl who walked out of the shadows. The blood red streaks in her hair stood out against the long blonde background. Her corset was much like Gwendolyn's but instead of purple lace it was a deep red. The little light available made her crystal blue eye shine like a star where as her other eye was such a deep red, that it seemed like a bottomless pit of sorrow and pain. The girl held up a gloved hand with no fingers. "I come in peace." she smirked.

"what do you want?" asked Gwendolyn.

" I'm here to give you a warm welcome. So welcome back to the land of the living!" she exclaimed while throwing her arms in the air. "who are you?" asked Vanhelsing with never wiping the look of shock off of his face. "me? Why don't you recognise me?"

"should we?"

"I would hope so I am Amy the current goblin king! Came to inform you of you removal from this graveyard! And in too house of night high!"

"what? You're a member of the goblin royal family?" Gwendolyn asked doubtfully ignoring the rest of the girls information.

"why yes don't you recognise the crest I'm wearing?" sure enough the crest pinned to the top right hand of Amy's corset was the emblem of the royal family. The crest was of a phoenix with fangs clutching a rose in its talons. "wait. So if you're a member of the family… you can help me! Please!"

"help you with what my child?"

"my husband! Please a witch cast a curse that he will be in eternal slumber until a member of the royal family gives the two of us their blessing!"

"ah yes. Your beloved Gerard. I can help."

"we thought all of the family had been killed in the Great Fire. How did you survive?" questioned Vanhelsing while circling her and giving her butt a good looking at. Gwendolyn picked up a stone about the size of her fist and through it at him. "Thank you for backing me up father, but you should really start thinking with your head and not your crotch." Vanhelsing would have blushed but he hadn't fed in a while. So he just gave a sheepish smile to Amy and went to stand next to Gwendolyn. "I wasn't even in the country at the time of the fire. I was only a child but I had been on the family island with my brother and a servant called Melina whom raised us herself over fears that the royal family was being assassinated."

"so you can help?" Gwendolyn was desperate to have her husband back. Amy walked over to Gerard's crypt and trailed her fingers over the top of it.. An orange light started to shine from underneath then it went black. "hmm.. Its more complicated than I thought. This Melissa witch.. She loved him yes?"

"yes. Why? What's wrong? What did that bitch do to my husband?" Gwendolyn fought against the hands like steel around her waist holding her back.

Amy smirked and spread her hands on both sides of the crypt. "Are you prepared to die vampire?"

Hannah patted the top of Reds head. he was a small red dragon hense his name. he was no larger than a wolf but had a heart large enough to love the whole world. She acquired him and Boris her spider when her mother stepped down from the throne, and let Hannah, now called moonlight, to take her place as queen of the fairies. Moonlight walked towards her bed and caught a glimpse of herself in the full length mirror. She was dressed in her favourite two piece pyjamas. They were blue with little orange and yellow ducks. She smiled to her self as she slipped under her covers and drifted off in to a dreamless sleep. What moonlight didn't see from behind her eyelids, was a dark shadow fall across her through the balcony doors. A low chuckle brought moonlight abruptly back to consciousness. She sat up and moved her fair hair from in front of her hazel eyes. The man in front of her sent a shudder down her spine. Everything about him screamed trouble. Everything from his oil slick hair, to his black beady eyes, to his steel toe capped boots. He smiled at moonlight. His lips parted to show a row of shiny white teeth. His smile was taunting and painful to look at. "wh-who are you?" stumbled moonlight. "you'll find out in due time but now its time you started making your own decisions moonlight." just then the whole room went black and the floor fell away. Moonlight awoke screaming. Boris hissed at her when she sat up. Moonlight grabbed Boris and cradled him in her arms. "that was weird… fairies aren't supposed to have nightmares Boris…" she said as she stroked the hairs on his back. She lifted up the tarantula and looked him in all of his eight eyes. "something's wrong… very wrong…" then she stood up and locked her balcony doors.

Gwendolyn opened her eyes just to be greeted by the cold stone lid of her crypt. Using the handle she had screwed in a couple of weeks ago she slid the door open. She sat up and looked around. There was no sight of Vanhelsing or Amy. Only a note sitting on top of Gerard's crypt. Gwendolyn picked it up and looked on the back. It was sealed with the old fashioned wax. On the corner was the emblem of the goblin royal family. Gwendolyn ripped the envelope open and pulled out the letter. She read it aloud.

"dear Gwendolyn Way.

sorry about the bump on the head my brother was following me and thought that you were trying to hurt me. He hit you over the head with a brick. Anyways I told him off, there's no need for you to go after him. I told him to look after you and to escort you to house of night high. You, your husband Gerard and Vanhelsing are being transferred to house of night high as some members of the public have become curious. They believe they have seen you wandering in the graveyard at night.. don't worry, house of night high is a school for the supernatural. I know you are mentally 200 years of age it is mandatory for all those who are physically under 20 too attend school every 200 years. You are of course only 16 physically. As for your husband I can only temporarily take him out of sleep. Every sun set I will have to reawaken him. I repeat this is only temporary until I find a cure for his illness. Vanhelsing Gerard and yourself will be staying at the school graveyard. You are free to feed off of school grounds. School starts just after sun set and finishes around dawn. Others will be starting there including myself this year. Any problems ask my brother his name is shadow.

Yours sincerely

Amy

Ps. Your knives are in your crypt. Cant wait to see you soon!

She folded up the letter and slipped it inside her boot. Gwendolyn walked back to her crypt and pulled out her knives and placed them in all of their straps. Then she thought about her husband and getting to hold him again. She got so excited that she smiled and pounced on shadow who was lurking in the shadows. He spun her onto her back and pinned her down. His face was mere inches away from hers as he glared in to her eyes. She just smiled back then licked his cheek. Shadow stumbled back in surprise and wiped his cheek. "you licked me…" Gwendolyn just nodded and giggled. She was ecstatic to know that she was going to get to see her husband again… "my sister wasn't kidding when she said you'd be happy. Its like your on something."

"he he ha ha !" Gwendolyn was laying on the cemetery ground rolling in laughter. "Come on miss giddy. We need to move… do you need to feed before we go?" Gwendolyn stopped laughing as her throat went dry and started to burn she hadn't been this close to a living person for a couple weeks. She whipped her head to face him and nodded. Shadow stepped back holding his jugular and eyes wide. Gwendolyn sighed and appeared in front of him. Shadow stumbled backwards in fright. "I'm not going to hurt you even though you deserve it."

"how do I deserve it?"

"You hit me over the head. Remember?"

"oh ya sorry bout that. I thought you were-"

"I know you thought I was trying to hurt your sister but I wasn't. ill meet you here in half an hour." Gwendolyn was desperate to get away from him until after she had fed. Shadow nodded at her as she ran off over the cemetery wall.

Fifteen minutes later shadow started to pace.. He hadn't seen some one with such major mood swings since his sister. Amy was always happy one minute then totally pissed the next. But this Gwendolyn girl wasn't related to him so he didn't know what to expected. It made him uncomfortable. Not to know what to expect, he was the kind of person whom had to know every detail about someone before he trusted them. But Gwendolyn's eyes had scorched they're way into his memory. All he could see were her eyes. He could see that she was holding something back. Something deep down that was slowly boiling and growing stronger inside.

Gwendolyn walked through the alley. She never particularly enjoyed drinking but she understood that it was a necessity. She preferred to feed off those how wouldn't remember or know, so it was usually the homeless or drunks… Gwendolyn perched herself on top of the regal café.. This place held a lot of good memories in it, as it was her 13th greatest grandfather whom had started the café, and the place where her and Gerard first met… Gwendolyn had her eye on a group of people across the road.. She could smell the alcohol carry in the wind. One lady had stopped to fix a hot pink stiletto and denim miniskirt. The rest of the group walked on oblivious to the fact that she had now collapsed on the pavement. Gwendolyn jumped off the roof and onto the cold pavement. She walked across the road and stood over the crumpled body of the lady. She must have been in her early twenties. She was wearing a bride to be sash and her make-up was smudged down her cheeks. Gwendolyn thought about the group that had left. As she thought she remembered that the whole group were females… "ah, this must have been a hen party. The brides gonna have one hell of a hangover when walking down the aisle." laughed Gwendolyn. She picked up the lady's wrist and just pricked the skin with her fangs. She closed her lips over the holes and sucked. Gwendolyn thought of a vampire book she once read, but the truth was she only got to the end of the first chapter as she said all the things about vampires in it were bullshit. She always laughed at the sucking from the neck and killing people, the supernatural powers especially, there was no mind reading or seeing the future, there was only speed, strength and the ability to evaporate and reappear in a different place. Nothing too fantastic. Gwendolyn could feel the ladies warm blood tingle as it flowed through her shrivelled veins. When she was finished she placed her fingers over the holes to stop the bleeding. She then walked in to a near by gas station and bought a bottle of water. She step around to the back of the building and rinsed her mouth. She hated the gritty feeling of any flesh on her teeth. Once she felt she had gotten rid of as much as she could she made her way back to the cemetery.

Shadow sat with his back against a tree and his eyes closed. He couldn't believe his sister had left him with a vampire.


End file.
